Reverse Time
by Thail
Summary: If you were able to change the past...would you do it? -Discontinued-
1. The New Girl

_Author's note:ok!!You can do this,girl!_

_*cough*HELLO!...You probably don't know me,i'm just a reviewer anyway..No!I was a reviewer since recently!...Anyway...This is my very first fanfic(published~cause i have more..)and...take it easy and be nice to me 'cause as I said...it's my first fanfic.._

_Special Thanks:**Raikakku Hana**,**Copperheadfightingninja**(LoL,did I wrote it right?),**xNocturnalxShadowx**__ and **Maresia Eterna**...because I really like their writing style and GOD!I tried to give it a try...because of you!OW,nope!Especially for Copper(Ichihime_Love in FLOL) who in the banning game(I hope you remember) she told me that I have read all the Ichihime stories and I haven't wrote one!UNACCEPTABLE!...yea,I know!-lowers head-..._

_Anyway...Thank you guys!!:)  
_

_Disclaimer:__Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to _**Tite Kubo.

* * *

  
**

**Reverse Time**

**Chapter 1**_:The New Girl_

It was blank. Everything Around him was Blank.

_'Where Am I?'_

He tried to move._'huh?What the-I Can' even move!'._A Shudder ran through his spine as he sensed someone near him.

"Hello?"He didn't recognize his own voice and tried again:"Hello...?"

The only sound that came to his ears was his own echo.

_'That's just crazy!'_."Hello!!Is anybody there?"Now he was yelling.

"Ichigo..."

He turned suddenly to the direction of the voice but he couldn't see anyone.

Somehow, he was feeling strange, rather...cold...alone...

"Yes,Ichigo you are alone..."

"WHAT?Who...who is there?" He was panicking, he could feel it.

"What is it Ichigo?" The voice echoed again but it was like fading away.

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Are you a-....?" He couldn't hear.

"WHAT?What is it?WHO ARE YOU?" This time he heard it clearly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Wha-"_I am afraid...But...Why?_

"You ask why?"There was it again. He didn't have time to figure out the owner of the voice when everything in front of him covered by blood.

He backed up with horror. "What..?What is this?"

The last thing he heard was a loud scream...

...And everything went blank again.

~*~

"NOOO!!!!"

He opened his eyes only to realize that he was in his room,tangled with his bed sheets.

"Ow...that's right...*pant*a dream.."He let out a sigh and covered his face with his palms.

_'Why was I scared of a stupid dream anyway?'_

"Ichi-nii,are you okay?"A girl's voice came from the door.

He Looked up. "Agh...Yes,Karin,I'm fine!"_'Well...kind of at least."_

"Um...Okay!.. You should wake up by the way, otherwise you will be late for school!"

_'School?...Oh,Damn!'_ He looked around for a sign of his alarm clock.

...And he found it...Lying on the floor...In many pieces...

_'I must have dropped it in my sleep*sigh*...Great!!'_He got off the bed quickly,just before he heard his father from outside the window.

"Good Morning Ichigoooo!"he heard a loud crash and turned around to find him on the closet door.

"I am wondering,will you ever grow up,old man??"He muttered as his father stood up.

"Ichigo,son!!!" He cried with tears running from his eyes. "I'm so proud of you!You are dodging my attacks like a professional! You make your dad so happy!"

"Ow,get off!Just leave me alone okay?"Ichigo yelled before slamming the door behind him.

This was going to be a really long day.

~*~

"I'm coming,Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki was sitting on the hedge near Orihime's house when she heard her closing the door.

"Well,it was about time!I've been waiting for you 10 minutes already!"

Orihime bowed."Gomen!..I'm so sorry Tatsuki-Chan!!I swear it won't happen again!"

"Uh...*sweatdrop*it's okay,Orihime!It doesn't matter anyway!...Let's go,then!"Orihime only nodded and followed her silently.

Tatsuki sighed._"For one moment I thought she was really back to normal...."_As she raised her head she met her friend's worried gaze.

"I'm fine Orihime!Don't give me that look..."Her reassuring words didn't affect her and she stopped in front of her, blocking her path.

"I will tell this one last time...!..Stop worrying about me!..."Her voice was as determined as her words. Tatsuki knew of all people, that Orihime didn't want to be a burden to anybody,but..

"I can't help it,Orihime...Ever since you came back from that...that place anyway,you are different!This is not the Orihime I knew!"She tried to remain calm,this was not the time to discuss this subject.

"We will be late..."

"If you could just talk to me..."she made another attempt.

"Let's go..."She whispered and started walking again.

~*~

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

_'Oh,not again...'_Ichigo moved his way out of Keigo's flying attack and Keigo landed on the classroom's door.

"Asano-san,it's getting kinda old,don't you think?"Mizuiro appeared next to him always with a cell-phone in his hand.

Almost immediately,Keigo stood up giving Mizuiro a death glare."And what about YOU?You are still using that formal speech,you bastard!"

"I think I will leave you two alone,you sure have a lot to talk about!"Ichigo said and before keigo give any protest,he got into the classroom.

Looking up,he spotted Chad and Uryu, already in their seats and waved at nodded and Uryu pushed up his glasses._'Yea,it was always like that...' _he thought with a smile.

As he made his way to his own seat he quietly scanned the class before realizing that something-someone- was missing.

"Where's Inoue?"

"Hasn't come yet."Ishida answered bluntly,looking through his notes.

"Why-".He was interrupted by Sensei's voice."Goodmorning Everyone!I hope you had a great time yesterday!"she said with a hint of sarcasm as everyone let out a sat down and looked outside the window for any hint of Orihime's arrival.

"Okay then!Today...we have a new student!And...Everyone,just be nice to her,'cause I really don't want to scare her off,got it?"She gave a warning look to make herself clear.

She turned to the door and spoke to a hidden figure."Come on,Introduce yourself!"

Slowly,a white haired girl appeared from the door was rather short with bright red eyes and an over-sized ribbon through her stood in front of the teacher's desk blushing like mad.

"Um...."She kept looking at her,_ 'Right,another weird one in our class..As if we didn't have many!'_

"Um..."The girl said again"Hello!..My name is..Lorin.,nice to meet you all!...Um...well,...I recently moved here...and...I mean,me!I moved alone here...hehe." She scratched her head foolishly and looked around the a moment, her eyes rested on Ichigo who was still observing her with a scowl on his face.

"GOMEN!!!"A girl yelled as she stepped in the turned his head to her and sighed in relief._'There you are.'_

"Orihime-chan! You are late!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Sensei, I swear it won't happen again!"

"Well, I hope it won't happen again!"Sensei forewarned her.

"Hai!Hai!"Orihime ran quickly to her she passed through Ichigo, stoped and smiled kindly at smiled back and turned his gaze to the newbie only to shock himself.

The girl was smiling broadly.

"please take care of me!"She added with a playful wink._'What?...'_

He really was shocked by her attitude._'Is that he girl that just a minute ago was afraid to even get in the class...?'_

He watched her as she found her seat and gave him one last glare.

_'She's scary...'_ Ichigo's thoughts interrupted by sensei's voice."Come on, now, Wake up and open your books at page 237...Did I make myself clear?"She yelled as everyone let out a sigh.

* * *

_...So?What do you think?_

_I know,I still have a long way but...it's a start!_

_Now...I don't really know when I will update(just to let you know..)but...You can tell some ideas too...you know!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Yours,_

_**Thail**  
_


	2. Not the Same

_Author's note: KYAAAAA! Second chap!!! Sorry for the wait my dear reviewers- hugs all of them._

_I would never thought that actually someone reads my stuff, you are my hero! Thank you all for your kind words!_

_Special Thanks:**Nagi-****xNocturnalxShadowx **and **Copper-Copperheadfightingninja, **I really appreciate your help!!!_

_Warnings: I trully apologise but I have some spelling and grammatical errors- bows In regret- IF you find something, pls notify me so that I can change it as soon as possible!_

_Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer:__Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to _**Tite Kubo.

* * *

  
**

**Reverse Time**

**Chapter 2**

_Not The same_

Uryu Ishida never liked staring. In fact, he detested it. But as he stood silently on the roof, eating his lunch, he found himself checking upon the autumn haired girl across him. She was surrounded by her girlfriends but instead of chatting with them, she was looking in an unknown direction.

"She's lost again." He heard someone beside him say.

He turned his head to see Ichigo and Chad approaching him. He nodded before turning back to his lunch.

Not everything was back to normal.

"_INOUE!"Ichigo screamed. His voice echoed through the walls of Las Noches. Unsteady little breaths were coming from her as he reached her side. The Hougyoku (sp?) beneath her shield was almost gone but Orihime's reiatsu was rapidly dropping._

_He took her in his arms."Inoue"*pant*,"we have to get out of here!"_

_She only looked at him, but she didn't reply. The light in her eyes wasn't visible anymore._

"_Soul society said they will take care of this... please... stop it, please..."._

_'**I beg of you**'_

"_I can.... I can do it..."Her voice was nearly a whisper._

_Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but he stopped as soon as a piercing now came to his ears._

"_So **there** you are."_

_Aizen._

" I think she's getting better," Uryu affirmed staring at his shoes.

"You think?" Chad asked him, raising an eyebrow (LoL, if that's possible xD).

"Yea! I mean... at least the nightmares are gone now..."

"Hm..."

His eyes widened."What? They're not?"

Ichigo only pouted.

"Damn..." But then he remembered."Wait! Tatsuki told me that she doesn't have nightmares anymore!"

Ichigo looked shocked." Can't you sense her every night? I thought you were good at those things!"

"Well... yea... I am, but...-"

"Kya!" Ichigo added in a falsetto."Since when you address Tatsuki by her first name?"

His face turned red."Em.. I don't know..."

"Hm!" both Chad and Ichigo looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?! I don't know! Really!... I guess since we hang out...," He lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"Ow, that's right! I forgot! You are buddies now!... Huh! Even in my craziest dreams I wouldn't think about _that_!" Ichigo declared emphasizing each of his words.

"We are not Buddies! We just talk!... What's the matter with that anyway?"

"And now you are blushing!"

Ishida clenched his fists together." I am not blushing!... And stop changing the subject anyway!!"

Another "Hm" came from his friends and got back to silence.

_'That Kurosaki...! So annoying!...'_

He did have a point though. He would sense Orihime's reiatsu every night, always at a high level.

She was not the same anymore.

"_Is she going to be alright?"_

_He had never heard Ichigo that desperate._

_He turned his head to look captain Unohana healing Orihime's injuries._

_Urahara told him to rest,and that's what he was doing,until Ichigo's disturbing presence came inside his room._

"_Kurosaki-san, calm down." Heard the captain of the 4th division say with her serene attitude._

"_YOU haven't say anything since we came back!" He couldn't see him, but he knew that Ichigo was angry._

_He, himself, was feeling really dizzy. The final Battle was exhausting. In fact, they 're lucky to be alive. **It doesn't matter now.** A nice sleep was all he wanted. But **Damn **that Kurosaki can't keep his voice(and reiatsu) down for a while?_

"_YOU just keep telling **Don't worry** and **Calm down** but-"_

"_Calm down!.... She's fine, okay?"She gave him a warning look and raised her finger to him."Get some rest. Those injuries won't go away that easily."_

"_I can't!!! No offense, but until she wakes up, I will stay right **here**!"He moved around his sit to confirm his point._

_Uryu sighed. '**I was sure about that.'** He heard Chad call the orange haired shinigami as he stood at the door._

"_What?"_

_Chad sweatdroped"Em... you should keep your voice down..."_

_**'Thank you Sado-kun!'**_

"_Nang.."_

_Everyone looked at the direction of the voice. Orihime slowly opened her eyes._

"_Inoue! Are you okay?"_

_**Ow,for the love of..**" Shut it, Kurosaki! Otherwise she will go back to sleep!"_

"_You mutt! I wish that arrancar would take your tongue along with your stomach!" Ichigo shot back furiously._

"_YOU-"_

"_Okay, get out now! Both of you!" Unohana said._

_Ichigo returned to his seat with all his remained dignity."Yes,Ishida, get out."_

"_She said you too!"_

"_kuro..." An almost audible whisper came to their ears and Ichigo turned his attention to Orihime._

"_Orihime-chan? Can you hear me?" Unohana said with concern._

_The lieutenant of the 4th division appeared at the door."Did she awake?"_

"_Almost..."_

_Orihime looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun.."_

"_Inoue!" Ichigo smiled at her relieved."Are..Are you o-"_

"_Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?...".She smiled back._

_Hmm.."Yes, Inoue, I'm fine..."_

"Um... Excuuuuse me!..." A girl's voice got them back to reality.

Next to them was standing the new girl, Lorin.

"Can we help you?" Uryu asked politely.

"Um...Well... I was wondering... Em.. Can I join you?"

The boys exchanged suspicious glares."... Yea, why not?" He answered again. The other two only nodded in response. She took a seat across them cross legged, so that she can see all three of them.

She pointed at Ishida. "Um...You are Ishida-Kun right?.." When he bowed his head,she continued."And you... Yasutora-Kun..." Chad also nodded.

She, then drifted to Ichigo. "And you... Kurosaki-Kun... No?"

_' Okay, back to the weird mode...'_

" Last time I checked.." He answered and the girl giggled.

"You are funny!" She stated.

"Me? Funny?..." _'So much for my reputation...' _"I don't think so!"

"No, no! You are! Even if you don't know it!"

He looked up at her coldly." If you say so.."

Lorin focused on him for a moment and turned to the other two."Hehe... Okay, Um... Just to know you..." She looked at Ichigo again. "Shall we play a game?"

"A game?" Chad asked curious and Ishida glared surprised."What kind of game?"

The girl sat back and gazed at the sky before she looked back at them."Well... we... I mean in my country- Yea, you see I'm not from around here- Um... to get to know someone a bit more we challenge him to this game..." She said mischievously.

"What? Like '_Truth or dare_'? I'm not playing!" Ichigo declared lying back at the railing.

"No! No! Nothing like that!... Um... It's a game in which you answer to a simple question.."

Ichigo still didn't like it." Like..? _What did you do last summer_ or something like that?" His scowl on his face was even more visible.

"Well..." Lorin scratched her head"... It could be... but in another game!"

_Is that an answer?_"... SO?"

"Okay... If you had the chance to change your past..., What would you change?"

The boys were taken aback from her question."What..?"

"Ow! You guys are no fun!"The girl muttered"Answer me, it's a game.."She turned to Ichigo again"... Kurosaki-kun."

_Is it me or the air is colder?_"Why me first?" He asked her.

She giggled again."Because that's what I say! Come on..."She crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

_We won't get away from this, aren't we, king?_He heard his hollow.

"Well... If I could change something.. I guess it would be... my mom." He finally said.

No one replied as all three were looking at him like he was crazy. Lorin Spoke:"You would change your mum?"

Uryu and Chad smirked."NO!... Of course not! I would change... Agh, how can I say it?... Her death..."

"Ow... She's dead then?" Lorin's expression softened for a moment.

"Yea..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... That happened many years ago!" He waved his hand in front of him.

"Ah... Then... say that... if you would change your life then you mother would be alive now,

right?" She asked him again.

_Is she mental?Didn't she heard it before?_The hollow interrupted again.

Cursing silently his inner hollow for messing again with his mind, Ichigo replied:"Pretty much..."

The girl gave him a wicked smile that almost scared him."Right..."But after a minute she went back to her cheerful self."Then.. Ishida-kun! What-" She Started but she was interrupted by the school bell, signalizing that the lunch break it's over.

"Ow! Play next time okay?" She yelled and ran away from them.

The three boys stared at her figure as she turned away.

"She's scary..." Chad said and Ishida nodded.

"Tell me about it..." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

_I won't say it again, I'm really nervous about that story( Remember It's my first one!)_

_Anyway... Thank you again for reading my fic!:)_

_Yours,_

_**Thail**_

_Ps: Nagi, have I corrected some of my mistakes?_


	3. I want to help

* * *

_Author's note:Thank you Copper!:)_

_Disclaimer:__Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to _**Tite Kubo.

* * *

  
**

**Reverse Time**

**Chapter 3: I want to help**

_'Damn, history again...' _Ichigo stared at his book, trying hard not to fall asleep. _'If I fall asleep, Sensei is going to kill me. Fighting hollows is much more interesting.' _

Ichigo didn't have time to think further when a piercing scream came to his ears. He looked outside the window in terror. _'A hollow.'_

Uryu, Chad and Orihime must have sensed it too because Uryu glanced at Ichigo, raising his eyebrows._ 'Don't...' _

_'I know. I'm on vacation now... Strange. It's been years since then...' _Ichigo thought as he remembered what had happened when they returned from Hueco Mundo.

_Ichigo was resting in Urahara's place when Renji shot the door open._

"_Okay, you!" He shouted, pointing his finger to Ichigo."You will go on vacation!"_

_Ichigo looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"_

"_Captain Yamamoto ordered you to take some rest."_

"_I'm already resting..."_

"_I mean from your shinigami duties, you moron!" The red head yelled."And to think you beat Aizen. Although I don't know how that happened..."_

_A vein popped out form Ichigo's head."You bastard! You were also there! You saw me!"_

"_I was unconscious.. I didn't see you!"_

_Before Ichigo could be on his feet and beat up Renji, Rukia got in the way smashing his head. "He's teasing you, Ichigo!"She turned to Renji and punched him."You should feel ashamed, baka! If I wasn't here soon you-" she was interrupted by a familiar voice. _

"_As much as I love those little moments, I'm afraid I have to interrupt."_

_Everyone turned to the direction of the voice."Urahara!" Rukia said as Ichigo remained lying on the floor from her attack._

"_Kurosaki-san! Are you feeling better?"_

"_I was..."_

"_Good, good! In that case, I must inform you that you will take some time off your hollow duties!"_

_Ichigo groaned."Yes, Renji mentioned something... but why?"_

"_Please, Kurosaki-san, you must understand that your help with the arrancar was enormous! You managed to save not only Soul Society but the whole world! I believe that's a great achievement!"_

"_We don't know if Aizen is dead..." Ichigo complained._

"_Come on, Ichigo! We all saw it! Don't listen to Renji!" Rukia cut him off, giving another punch to the red head beside her._

"_Kuchiki-san is right!" Urahara continued."Soul society decided you should take a break and we will fill your place with someone else."_

_Ichigo's head shot up. "What?! Wait, what do you mean by someone else?"_

"_I mean..." He sat near him"Karakura's shinigami from now on won't be you anymore! We are already working on it, so you don't have to worry about anything! In other words, you won't care about the hollow activity ever again!"_

_Ichigo stared at him in disbelief before he let out a heavy sigh. _

"_Don't make it hard Ichigo," Urahara said as he placed his hand in front of Ichigo. " Your badge please." _

The screams were louder now. Chad sensed his tension and gave him a reassuring look.

_Where the hell is that shinigami by the way? I must remain calm but if that bastard doesn't arrive soon enough to kill it, I will-' _

"Kurosaki-kun.."

He heard someone calling him. Ichigo turned his head slightly so that the teacher won't notice him. _'Inoue..'. _He gave her one of his rare smiles. He was sure that she was worse than him. Ever since they had gotten back home, she was always lost in her thoughts. If she smiled, it would be fake. If she talked to you with her bubbly attitude, she didn't mean it. _'How can I help you?'_

He kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Before he realized it, his teacher hit her book on his desk and he jumped up from the sound.

"Kurosaki.... I will tell this once again, because the first time you didn't hear..." she took a deep breath."Stop staring at Orihime-chan!"

His felt his face warm up as a deep blush appeared while the whole class burst out laughing and giggling in a lewd manner.

"Um... I... I.. I didn't..." Ichigo tried to find the words but they couldn't come out so he kept stammering.

Then there was a loud noise as something fell beside him and there were loud gasps.

"Orihime-Chan!" Chizuru yelled .

Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime lying on the floor.

"Quick! Chizuru-chan, get her to the infirmary!" The teacher shouted.

Ichigo was immediately on his feet, lifting the unconscious girl to his embrace. "I'll do it," He heard some whistles from around him but Ichigo ignored them as he ran off.

Uryu lifted his gaze from his book. "Sly girl."

Ichigo closed the door of the infirmary before he turned to look at the auburn haired girl who was laying on the bed. "Thank you," he said as he sat in a nearby chair.

Orihime cracked one eye open. "You are welcome,Kurosaki-kun."

He let out a deep sigh."Chizuru is going to kill me for this...." He said playfully.

She giggled and looked up at him.

"Um... look.. about before.. I.. I wasn't...-"

"I know Kurosaki-kun..." She cut him off quickly."You don't have to worry about me." Her face had a serious expression."As I said to Tatsuki-Chan, I will be okay as long as I don't concern you..."

A light blush arose upon his features."Yes, Inoue, I know that... But... If you need someone...you know, to talk to... You can count me in..." He wasn't looking at her but she knew he wasn't good with expressing these things."I mean... not only me! Also... Tatsuki, Chad.. and even Ishida, he seems polite enough with you."

She smiled."Thank you, Kurosaki-kun..."

"It's okay..."

There was it. The awkward silence. _'That's stupid! I don't know what to say! Furthermore.... Why am I feeling nervous all of a sudden?'_

There was a light sound outside the door. "What was that?" Ichigo asked as he moved to open the door. "What the..-?"

"OW! Kurosaki-kun! I didn't know you were here!" Lorin said.

He looked at her, furious."What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked and Lorin flinched in fear.

"Em... Nothing really... I was... you know..." She then noticed Orihime behind Ichigo, looking confused."Orihime-chan! You are here too? What a coincidence!"She let out a surprised gasp and said in a naughty way "I hope I didn't interrupt-"

"I'm going to say it for the last time, brat! What are you doing here?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Don't treat her like that!" Orihime stood in front of the girl waving her hands in defense.

"It's obvious she was spying on us, Inoue!"

"She is new here Kurosaki-Kun, she must have made a mistake.." She turned to Lorin"... Right?"

"Huh? Em... HAI! Yes... I... I got lost!" She shouted, her expression innocent.

Ichigo sighed. "Orihime, you trust people too much... " He said and walked away from them."I'm going back to class! You should come too."

Orihime glanced at him astonished.

When his figure disappeared, Lorin dropped her head in relief." He's kinda grumpy, isn't he?" She noticed that Orihime wasn't pay attention to her words. "Orihime-chan?"

"He..."

"Huh?"

"He.. said my name..." Orihime whispered and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Aha..." Lorin replied. '_So this is how it is...' _She put up a wicked smile. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Duh!... I don't know how to continue... I mean I'm in 6th chapter and then... everything goes blank...Help me...

P.S: Are you going to review or not? Reviews can be bad or good! It's much better than no reviews you know.

xxx

**Thail**


	4. Sweet Dreams

_Author's note: Thank you **Copper** (again and again, :))_

_Disclaimer:__Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to _**Tite Kubo.

* * *

  
**

**Reverse Time**

**Chapter 4:Sweet dreams**

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm going!" Orihime yelled at the black haired girl. The lessons were over and Tatsuki had asked Orihime to accompany her to the Karate class.

"See you, Orihime! Take care!"

Orihime found her way out to the courtyard and when she was out of Tatsuki's sight, she let out a sigh._ Finally some peace..!_

She started walking again until she heard a loud scream not too far from her._ 'A hollow again?'_

The girl by instinct reached for her hairpins, but she wasn't able to find them._ 'Ah... Right.. they are gone now..' _Orihime thought.

"_Are you okay?" Yoruichi asked her while they both sat in Urahara's place. She had bandages all over her hands and her neck but she replied cheerfully "Yes! I'm fine, Yoruichi-Sama! Thank you all for taking care of me!"_

_Yoruichi gave her a knowing smile. "Orihime-chan... You don't have to pretend in front of me." Yourichi's eyes softened. "I'm not Ichigo, you know..."_

_The girl's face saddened. "Yoruichi-sama... Is it okay for me to feel like this?"_

"_Look... "She locked eyes with her. "You will get better."_

"_How?"_

"_Slowly... They say time is the best healer."_

"_I don't want to make Kurosaki-kun worried again..."_

" _I think..." The older woman replied with a giggle. "...You should talk to him. He's very worried already! I'm actually surprised he hasn't set the whole town in fire yet!"_

_Orihime raised her head. "Kurosaki-kun is so kind and caring.."_

"_..Around you!" Yoruichi added with a wink._

_The girl pouted."No! He cares about everyone! Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, and even Ishida-kun and Renji-kun although he would die than admit it..."_

"_All those people?... Strange, I didn't see him giving his life for someone besides you."_

"_Yoruichi-san, that's not true!"_

_Yoruichi sighed," You are hopeless, Orihime!"_

_Orihime reached an orange lock that had fallen down from her ponytail and her eyes widened. Yoruichi noticed her action. " Is everything okay?"_

"_Where are my hairpins?"_

"_About that..."She stared at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world." You know..."_

"_Yoruichi-sama!"_

"_I'm sorry to say this... but they were destroyed."_

"_What?... How?"_

"_I wish I knew.... It seems the hougyokou absorbed them."_

"_Why?"Before she knew it, she was crying."I mean... There was nothing left?"_

"_No... Nothing...I'm so sorry..."_

Another howl echoed._ Please, make it stop!"_ She didn't realized she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, the screams stopped. The girl noticed someone near her staring to the direction of the hollow."Kurosaki-kun..." He had his usual scowl upon his face and he was biting his lower lip.

"The hollow attacks have been increased lately." He said with a frown.

Orihime nodded."Hai... but the new shinigami does a good work..."Orihime glanced at her feet.

Ichigo's face casted down."Yeah, Probably.._"_

"Kurosaki-kun, I didn't want to-"

"It's okay, Inoue. I'm used to it." he replied in a hurry. He didn't know what else to say, Of course he would be annoyed but he was always complaining about getting a holiday._ There you go, King!_

"Urahara-san didn't give you your badge back?" He heard her say.

"Um... Nope... He even got Kon away... I need a break, that's what he says..." Orihime could tell that he was irritated.

"But... That doesn't make it easier, right?"

He raised his shoulders. "No... I guess not..."

They stood in silence for a while, until they realized that they were totally alone.

"So..." He felt his tongue tied up in a knot._ 'Well, Say something, King!'_

"So..." Orihime mimicked him. She raised her head to look at him and met his gaze. They locked eyes for a minute and turned away, both blushing like mad.

"Let's go."

"Ah! Yes, you are right, Kurosaki-kun! Um..."She looked at him again. "Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun! Have a nice afternoon!"

He stared at her as she waved and walked away from him."Em... Wait, Inoue!"

"Hai?"

"May I walk you home?" He asked, his face colored by the deepest shade of red.

_'Go, Go, King!'_ His hollow shouted at him.

_'Shut up and die, okay?'_ He replied furiously.

"Um... Okay, Kurosaki-kun.. Thank you!"

The two teens were walking side by side, still having a light blush upon their features and occasionally glimpsed at each other. '_King, I told you to say something!'_

_'Will you shut it? I'm trying!'_

_'Well, yeah, I can see that! Just let me take over for a while!'_

_'Don't you dare-'_

"YOU KNOW ME!"

"What?"Ichigo froze. He dropped his bag and looked behind him."What was that just now?..."

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That scream. It was so loud. There's no way you didn't hear it."

"Um...I'm sorry but I didn't hear anything..." the girl replied, her expression full of worry.

"But I..."

"Kurosaki-kun, maybe you need some rest," She grabbed his arm and lifted his bag."There..."

"Eh Thanks, Inoue. Yeah, I might need some rest."

She took a step in front of him and gazed at him."Here we are..."

He shot his head up. "What? So soon?"

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

_Damn it! I was supposed to talk to her..."_I'm sorry..." he bowed his head in regret.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun, why do you say that? Please get up!"

"I told myself I would talk to you...but" his felt his cheeks flaming. '_There's no reason to be ashamed now.'_

"Talk to me? About what?"

"I want to know if you are feeling alright and-"

"Kurosaki-kun, don't," He heard her near tears and looked at her as he put his hand to stop her.

"No. Let me finish! If I can do anything to help you get better... I will do it! Anything!"

"Kurosa-"

"Let me help you! Don't shut me out. I can't..." He couldn't stop himself now. "..I can't stand seeing you like this... I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you... I'm sorry I wasn't there, by your side."

When she spoke her voice was wavering and nearly a whisper."What are you saying? You saved my life! What more can I ask?"

"Anything! Anything that will make you happy again! I swear I will do it!"

_I am happy Ichigo..._"Stop worrying about me. Then I will feel better."

He closed his eyes._ Of course you would say that._ He head her speak again." I will be fine! I've been worse and I got through that..."

"But if-"

"If I need something, I swear you will be the first to know..."She smiled at him, even though he saw tears running down her eyes."..Ichigo."

He smiled back. _I know you mean it now. _He walked away from her and he turned to her again."Oi! Orihime!"

Ichigo saw her widen her eyes."Yes?"

"I like it more when you call me by my first name." He laughed afterwards.

She smiled again and stared at him for as long she could see him._ Maybe I will get better sooner than I thought."_

_~*~_

"Onii-chan! You are home!"

As soon as he stepped in the house, Yuzu gave him a tight hug. He looked at her surprised."Um... Yuzu, Are you alright?"

"I missed you Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii, don't pay attention to her!" Karin walked in the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her arms.

Yuzu left her brother's embrace." Shut up you!"

"Hey, hey! Stop it! You are sisters, stop arguing anyway!"

"She wants to sleep in your room!" Karin replied with a neutral expression.

"Not gonna happen!" Ichigo shot back and Yuzu burst into tears.

"Come one,Onii-chan! Only for today!"

"Tell me one good reason..."

"Agh! She had a vision!" the black haired girl said in a theatrical manner.

"It wasn't a vision! I had … a feeling!"

"Oh yeah, that's reasonable!"

Before they could start a fight again, Ichigo spoke up." Wait you two! What kind of vision?"

"It's a feeling!"

"Whatever."

"Well, I don't know. I keep getting the same feeling now and then I feel that something bad is going to happen."

Ichigo looked at her shocked." What?"

"She keeps asking if you're home yet or if I called you to see if you're alright. Stuff like that..." Karin interrupted again.

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

"Are you sure, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm going to go to bed... I feel sleepy for some reason."

"Ichi-nii, don't you wanna watch a movie with us?"

"No thanks. Where's old man anyway?"

"He had an emergency. Do you want to call him?"

"Agh. no. I will see him tomorrow anyway. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ichi-nii!"

"Goodnight Onii-chan!"

The moment he closed the door behind him, he fell down to the floor._' You felt that too, didn't you?'_

_'Of course, king. I am you, remember?'_ his hollow replied.

_'Although, I want to forget it. Yes, you are. Then the voice too? You heard it?'_

_'What the hell was that?'_

_'That, King, was you..."_

He got up the floor where he was lying and reached for his nightwear. _'What?'_

_'The voice was yours. You didn't recognize it? Man, you are lame...'_

_'Shut up! You are telling me that I heard myself screaming '__**you know me'**__ and you are reacting like that? How normal is that?'_

_'As normal as having an inner hollow and, furthermore, talking with him!'_

Ichigo sighed and lied on his bed. _'Yeah. You are right on this one.' _He still hadn't figured out what was that voice exactly and how did that happen, when he felt extremely dizzy and a heavy headache. Damn, he was also feeling really sleepy.

He closed his eyes and he fell asleep almost immediately.

He was sinking. Deeper and deeper. Only he didn't know where. Everywhere was blank. It had already began.

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

_~*~_

"Oni-chan. I'm feeling better today," Orihime started to say as she sat down in front of Sora's picture."Actually I'm very happy..." A light blush was visible on her cheeks."Kurosaki-kun told me to call him by his first name and he calls me with my first name too! Also he lifted me in his arms... KYA!" She gave a big smile but after a minute it faded away."I am selfish, aren't I? He does all those things for me. He also said that he can't stand seeing me sad, that he will do anything I ask him. He was looking me again with those eyes, I know he meant what he said..."

She lowered her gaze to the floor. " I wish I could protect him for just once, and be the one to cheer him up when he is down...like Kuchiki-san is doing. He must be missing her now..." she raised her head to her brother's photo and checked the clock above him.

"Ah...Well... I have to go to sleep. Goodnight, Onii-chan!"

Orihime closed the lights and made her way to the bedroom. As she walked towards her bed she felt a shiver going down her spine. A huge amount of reiatsu exploded in the night._ Kurosaki-kun!_

She ran to the window and gazed the road below._ What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?_

_~*~_

It was blank.

Everything around him was blank.

He realized that he was having the same dream again. Yet, now something was different. He heard a giggle somewhere near."Who is there?"

"Welcome, Ichigo." the voice said. He could hear it clearly now but he couldn't recognize the owner of the voice.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to keep all his senses focused but something distracted him._ Come on, Ichigo! It's a damned dream!_

"Really?" the voice asked. This time he heard it from somewhere else.

"What...?"

"You think that's a dream?" Ichigo felt that it was everywhere near him.

_Damn you, you bastard! Don't play with me!_ "So... You can read my mind now?"

"Hehe... You are so easy to mess with..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo was looking furiously around him for a presence.

"Don't get mad, Ichi-kun. Besides you ought to treat me with kindness. You will beg for my help later."

"You scum! Get out of my head! Is it you, hollow? I swear if it's you, you are dead! I mean, seriously D- E- A- D! I'm going to kill you, you-"

"Shut up!" the voice shouted and Ichigo thought his head was under attack. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head." I'm warning you, Ichigo. You don't want to see me angry."

The bells in Ichigo's head started to fade slowly." Yeah? You think so? You know what? I'm just going to sit down and stay silent for the rest of the dream!"

"Come on, Ichigo! Don't make me laugh!"

"What are you going to do? Wake me up? You are only in my head!"

"Maybe... But the head controls the rest of the body and is able to play millions of games."

"Okay, whatever you say," Ichigo sat down as he said. " Do what you want."

The voice gave a wicked laugh that made Ichigo shudder."You are such a fool..."

"And what about you? What are you?"

"Me?" the voice giggled again."Your worst nightmare!"

~*~

He felt like suffocating. He was panting hard, trying to steady his breath. Ten minutes had passed since he had woken up. It was already morning._ Strange... I don't think I slept that much._

"I really have to buy a dream catcher..." He breathed and looked around the room._ What the...-?_

Something was different._ What the hell did Karin and Yuzu do in my room? And where's that crazy __old man, anyway?_

He got off his bed and put on a T-shirt as he gazed at his room again._ Okay, seriously... What happened here? _It was like it had been robbed.

His TV- missing.

His guitar- missing.

His posters- missing.

He rolled his eyes. Karin and Yuzu are doomed! His father too_. _Maybe it was the old man's new way to piss him off. He closed his bedroom door behind him.

Walking down the stairs, a smell came to his nose._ Wait a minute. Is Yuzu cooking mom's recipes? I would like to see that._

He came down to the living room but he didn't find anyone._ Where did everybody go?_

"Ichigo, you are up!"

Ichigo froze. He could have swore his heart had stopped. He turned slowly to look in the kitchen and his jaw dropped.

"... Mom?"

* * *

Merry christmas everyone( OMG I'm sorry, I'm so late!) and a happy new year!

Okay, I was a little bitchy last time but I'm happy today! So I will be nice!

-**Thail**

PS:Don't make me repeat myself, every review is welcomed! :)


End file.
